Reunion
by TheBakingQueen
Summary: Aang has been missing for 3 months. Has something happened? Will Katara forgive him? Will Zuko yell at Aang for calling him Firelord Hotman? XD Kataang. Fluffiness galore. T for kissing.


**Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own Avatar The Last Airbender?**

* * *

It had been 3 months.

3 dreadful, boring, long, _painful_ months.

Katara stood in the groves just beyond the edge of the Southern Air Temple, looking wistfully at the sky.

Aang had been gone for 3 months to locate and arrest a few rebel troops, but he still hadn't returned.

Katara had gotten many letters since he left, but she couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to him, considering he sent letters every few days but it had been two weeks since the last one.

"I hope he's okay," she whispered to the wind.

* * *

Aang surveyed the battlefield.

Everywhere he looked, there were soldiers dragging rebels away to be taken to jail.

He sighed, it had taken three months, THREE MONKEYFEATHERING months, to defeat the rebels, whereas he had promised Katara it would only take a few days or weeks.

He groaned. What if she was mad at him for taking so long?

After 13 weeks of separation from his beloved, he couldn't bear to take the silent treatment once he got back.

"They sure put up a fight," he heard Zuko say behind him.

Aang turned his head to look at the Firelord.

"Indeed they did," he muttered.

Zuko looked at him, Aang showed signs of extreme tiredness and fatigue.

He put his hand on Aang's shoulder, "I think I can take care of wrapping things up here. Go home and relax."

Aang grinned, despite the dark circles under his eyes.

"Thanks Firelord Hotman."

He used his bison whistle to call Appa. Appa arrived in record time and Aang airbended himself up.

"Let's go home buddy," he said, hearing "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FIRELORD HOTMAN!" as he flew away.

* * *

Katara walked back to the Air Temple looking depressed.

She climbed up the stairs of the tower until she got to the top.

She then looked out the window, staring at the horizon for the slightest of her lover or his bison.

"Where in the world could he be?" she wondered, curling up and rocking herself.

"I wish he was here right now, holding me and peppering kisses all over my neck," she whispered softly, smiling at the thought.

After a few minutes, "Might as well give myself something to do until he comes back," she thought, going back down the stairs to do some chores.

* * *

"Urrrggghhh," Appa groaned as he spotted his destination.

Aang sat up from the saddle and looked to where Appa was looking.

He smiled.

After 3 months, he was finally back at the Southern Air Temple, home sweet home.

"3 months has been too long, Appa," Aang said, looking down at the bison.

Appa groaned his approval and then landed in the courtyard.

Then as quietly as possible, Aang creeped into the temple so that he could surprise Katara.

He entered the kitchen without a sound and found his Forever Girl peacefully drying some dishes with her waterbending.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Aang's head.

He, ever so silently, walked up to his girlfriend and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

He brought his lips to the crook of her neck and pressed a kiss there.

She softly gasped.

"Miss me?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

She turned around instantly and kissed him as hard as she could, while he tightened his grip around her to bring her closer.

When they finally broke for air, the two just stared into each other's eyes.

There was a long silence.

Then the anger came.

Katara broke away from the embrace and punched his arm.

 _Hard._

"OW! Spirits, I think you're spending too much time with Toph. What was that for?!" exclaimed Aang, rubbing his arm in pain.

Katara stared at him, her eyes filled with anger.

"You said you would only be gone for a few WEEKS!"

"I'm sorry, it took much longer than I expected."

"Well why didn't you take me with you?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

There was another pregnant pause, Katara's rage growing by the second.

"So you think I can't defend myself?" she demanded angrily.

"I swear it's not-" Aang was cut off by an angry Katara stomping away in frustration in the direction of her room.

Aang groaned, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered, facepalming himself and pacing.

* * *

 **3 hours later...**

Katara buried her face in her pillows.

She knew Aang didn't mean to do what he did, and was just trying to keep her safe.

She felt horrible about what she did, but a small part of her still remained mad at him.

Katara turned her body to look up at the moon through her window.

She thought of everything she and Aang had been through together.

Every memory, every "I love you", every adventure, and every kiss.

She teared up.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered in horror.

* * *

Aang looked at a framed photo he had of him and Katara in his bedroom; She was kissing his cheek while he had an arm around her waist and was grinning.

"Did I just lose this?" he wondered, thinking the worst.

He sighed, stood, and decided to go to Katara's room and apologize as much as he could in the hope that she would understand and forgive him.

* * *

Katara heard her door creep sat up and rubbed her teary eyes to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked.

Aang's head poked through the crack.

Upon seeing her tears, he entered the room, sat down on her bed, and cupped her cheek.

Katara looked down in shame.

Aang sighed and instead wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Katara, I am so sorry. I never meant to leave you for so long."

Katara looked into his eyes, they were filled with regret and sadness.

"I was stupid. And I _do_ know you can take care of yourself. I just didn't want to risk losing you," ending the last part in a soft whisper.

She started to tear up again and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry too, I feel horrible for what I did earlier. Please forgive me, Aang."

Aang looked her in the eye and said, "Love, there's nothing to forgive," slightly smiling.

Aang tilted her head up and slowly and gently kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

Katara responded by leaning into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they parted, there eyes were filled with the love and adoration they had for each other.

"I love you so much, Sweetie."

"I love you too, Katara."

The two just sat there in silence for a while as Aang stroked Katara's hair until Katara decided to break it.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, can I come with you? I hated being away from you for so long and-"

Katara was cut off with Aang kissing her.

"After the past 3 months, I wouldn't have it any other way," he said while smiling.

Katara smiled as well and snuggled up against her boyfriend's chest, eventually drifting into slumber.

Aang watched his girlfriend sleep, her face smiling but relaxed and peaceful.

He murmured, "Parts of it may not have been the best but I loved the end of this reunion," before kissing her head one last time and going to sleep.

* * *

 **THE END! Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought of this story! Also, originally this was 4 chapters but I didn't see the point so I combined it into 1.**


End file.
